The Man He Was
by Psycho Moon
Summary: Not an ordinary Gohan and Videl fict. Videl tells the story of her and Gohan's life after they met.


Uniemon: This isn't your ordinary Gohan/ Videl fict…   
  
Psycho Moon: If you're looking for a happy ending I sagest you leave…   
  
Uniemon: Cause the ending is mostly sad.   
  
Psycho Moon: Anyway… this is what happens when I watch The History of Trunks one too many times…   
  
Uniemon: Meaning… this takes place during that time line.   
  
Psycho Moon: If you haven't seen it… it's okay… I gave the basics on what's going on during the movie in this fict. Umm… any thing else?   
  
Uniemon: Umm… the disclaimer… she doesn't own DBZ.   
  
Psycho Moon: Enjoy the fict.   
  
The Man He Was   
  
by Psycho Moon   
  
Where do I start? Where can I begin to start the story or the greatest man I have ever known? The man… the lover… the warrior… the friend… the soul mate… that was Son Gohan.   
  
I guess I should start with my name. If you would have asked me ten years ago today I would've said Satan Videl. But… if you would've asked me ten years ago tomorrow… I would've said… and still will say… Son Videl.   
  
Now you may ask… did I marry Son Gohan? No… Son Gohan was never wed… but he was loved… by me. I took his name because I would no longer carry the name of a man who would leave his own daughter to die. Yes… my father did that to me… the supposed hero he was turned coward and left me with those killers… Android 17 and 18. The real hero of the world was Son Gohan. He saved me when my father abandoned me. He took care of me, protected me, and loved me. That was the kind of man he was.   
  
Back then I was a foolish 23-year-old… now I'm a foolish 33-year-old. I was foolish because I ran into battle before I knew what I was up against. Foolish for thinking my father was brave. Foolish for thinking my Son Gohan would never die.   
  
But back to when we met… he had golden hair and green eyes. He glowed as if the light around him could never be dimmed. To me, he was the Messiah that we have been waiting for. The Androids started to attack as soon as he landed. He threw his arms around me and protected me with his body. I can still feel his strong arms around me. He didn't know who I was but he knew I needed to be protected.   
  
I don't know how we escaped… at some point I was knocked innocuous. When I came to I was in the bedroom of a small house on an island in the middle of nowhere. My body ached from all my wounds the Androids gave me. The pain was more then I could take. That's when I saw him again. He was bleeding and yet he started to clean and dress my wounds. I tried to protest but he told me it was okay and continued. He smiled and asked me my name. I told him and he said it was beautiful. I asked him his and he told me his name was Son Gohan.   
  
I liked the name. It suited him well. I looked into his eyes then… and to my surprise they were black. It caught me off guard… and he saw it in my eyes. I can still remember what he said to me then… 'I have a power that gives me more straight and also changes my eyes green and my hair gold'. I looked at his hair and it too had turned black.   
  
That was the first time I met him and I thought it would be my last. Even thought I thought I would never see him again he left a feeling with me. A feeling that I was safe.   
  
About a month later we met up again. I was at a small lake in a mountain village. He landed near the edge of lake's other side. He looked tired and didn't seem to notice I was there. I mean REALLY didn't notice I was there.   
  
He started undressing. Pulling both shirts off on at a time. He slipped off his boots slowly. When he started to slip his wristbands, I realized what he was doing.   
  
I panicked. I didn't know what to do to stop him.   
  
Next thing I knew, he was in the water slowly swimming towards the middle of the lake. From where I hid I could see everything… every scratch… every scar… every bit of dried blood… everything. He seemed so untouchable in the middle of the lake. He started to was the blood off of his body. By then I had become mesmerized by what he was doing. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.   
  
Then it happened. My Son Gohan looked up and saw me standing there gawking at him. It was almost like he sensed my presents at the lake.   
  
He flew out of the water and landed in front of me. 'What are you doing here, Satan Videl?'   
  
I blushed. What could I say to him? I couldn't even look in his direction. He was like a god and I… I was just Satan Videl.   
  
'Could you… ummm… could you…' I stuttered pointing over at his clothes.   
  
He looked in that direction and flew over and got dressed obviously done with his bath. He flew back over to me and said, 'You shouldn't be here… it's dangerous to be out this late now a days. What if the Androids found you? You could be dead by now!'   
  
I blushed. He was right and even thought I don't like being treated like a child, I bowed my head and said, 'I'm sorry Son Gohan… I just… I was just so happy to see you again.' The way I said it even made it sound like it was coming from a little girl.   
  
To my surprise Son Gohan blinked and said, 'Why? Why were you happy to see me?'   
  
I remember smiling. He looked so cute when he was confused. 'Cause you're so brave and strong and… and… and wonderful. It makes me feel better at night to know that you are trying to protect us.'   
  
Son Gohan blinked again and I would have sworn I saw him blush. 'Well… umm… let's get you home…' I frowned. I no longer had a home. After the first time I met Son Gohan, when my father betrayed me, I went and got the stuff I wanted from his house and left never to come back.   
  
'I… I don't… I don't…' I started stuttering again. Son Gohan looked at me and then said, 'Let's find you somewhere to stay then.'   
  
I smiled again. I couldn't help it. He was just so wonderful. He held me "piggy- back" style and we flew off.   
  
Though I didn't know it then, I earned something from Son Gohan that day. I earned a place in his heart.   
  
I started living with Son Gohan that day. It was funny because Son Gohan turned out to be really shy at home. I caught him once sneaking around looking for me. He pretended, tough, that he was looking for the radio.   
  
Things soon became comfortable around our home. Not long after that we began to learn things about each other, like how Son Gohan's mother was still alive and that I liked to read at midnight. Stuff like that. Life seemed so careless and happy even though it was so far from the truth.   
  
I started to hate it when Son Gohan left to fight the Androids. I was afraid that he may never come back to me if he kept going. I knew Son Gohan sensed it but he still left. He still tried to save us all.   
  
About that time I started to wonder about the power that my Son Gohan had. The power that changed his eye and hair color. How did it make him stronger? How was it a part of him? How could it save us all?   
  
'It's part of my heritage, Satan Videl.' He said to me when I finally asked him. I haven't been totally honest with you, Videl. My mother is a human, like you, but my father was an alien. A saiyan to be exact. I'm a half- saiyan. Anyway the power you've seen me use is called going super saiyan. It's usually caused by the anger the saiyan feels and they just can't take it anymore so… their anger rises and they get so mad that they get stronger.   
  
I gaped in surprised. It was a lot to take at one time. 'Is there anymore like you?' I asked.   
  
'Only one. He's half- saiyan too. I want to train him to become a super saiyan but I know his mother won't let me. She is afraid of loosing his like she lost his father.' Son Gohan sighed.   
  
'Is there anything I can do?' I wanted to help so much. I would do anything.   
  
'Pray she changes her mind.' He said as he went to go to bed. That day sticks out in my head because that was the day we started bonding.   
  
You may wonder what bonding is. It's where you are so close to someone or love someone so much that you start to hear each other's thoughts.   
  
It started off with just hearing little things, like I could hear in Son Gohan's mind when he was leaving to fight the Androids before I saw him about to leave and he could hear my begging and pleading with him in my mind as he was about to leave to fight. He started to have trouble leaving me with those thoughts. He would say, 'I'll be back.' or 'Don't worry!' but how couldn't I? I was starting to fall in love with him.   
  
Soon we could hear each other's thoughts at all times. It was hard to hide the fact that I loved him but I tried.   
  
One night during dinner I had enough. I needed to know if he loved me too. I couldn't stand not knowing any longer. 'Son Gohan. I want…' I started.   
  
'Yes, Satan Videl. I do love you.' He said suddenly. I blinked. He loved me but how… how could he love me?   
  
He heard my thoughts and said, 'I've loved you since the day at the lake. Somehow you won my heart that day. I just didn't realize it until we started bonding.' He looked at me. I still wasn't sure and he said, 'Do you want me to show you?' I nodded and he did.   
  
About three months later, Son Gohan started training the young half- saiyan, a boy named Trunks. Their training sessions were long and hard. I barely saw him after they started. I was jealous but I knew it was important.   
  
There was one thing different about me then the way I was three months before. I was pregnant with Son Gohan's child. He, of course, knew by my thoughts but I still wanted to tell him in person.   
  
I almost didn't get the chance. One day when he was training Trunks they ran into the Androids. I could hear everything happening in his thoughts. He almost died. I could even hear the scream he gave as Trunks' mother, Bulma, tried to clean the spot were this rest of his arm was blow off. I cried. I had almost lost him.   
  
A few days later he came by and I saw the damage those monsters did to him. His left arm had been blown off, he had scratches all over him, and a scar across his face. I traced the scar with my fingers and stared to cry. 'I was so scared.' I continued to cry as Son Gohan wrapped his right arm around me.   
  
'I know.' He whispered.   
  
'I'm pregnant with your child.' I said.   
  
'I know.' He whispered as he leaned down and gave me a kiss. 'I have to go now. Trunks is waiting outside.'   
  
'I love you… my Son Gohan.' I said as his arm slipped away and he left. That was the last time I saw him alive.   
  
I knew the end was coming when it started to rain. Son Gohan had stared fighting the Androids again and the rain seemed to be the foreshadowing that the inevitable was coming. I heard his thoughts, screams, and then…   
  
I could tell he was almost gone. I could feel his presents fading. I heard him then. 'I love you too… my Satan Videl.' With that last thought I couldn't feel him with me anymore. He was gone.   
  
I cried and cried and cried for hours until I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and opened it to find the boy who I knew was Trunks. He looked at me. 'Ummm… my name is Trunks… I know my master, Gohan, came to see you this morning and since he doesn't go see many people I thought you might be close. He died this afternoon.' The boy said.   
  
'I know… I know…' I said through my tears.   
  
'Umm… what's your name?' Trunks asked innocently.   
  
'Son Videl.' I replied.   
  
From then on Trunks came by to check on how I was doing. For awhile Trunks didn't come by and I thought he might be dead but then he came by again. He said he'd been to the past and changed it so the Androids never got this far. He, also, had destroyed the Androids of our time.   
  
I smiled weakly thinking that Son Gohan would be proud. Then he said what I needed to hear.   
  
'Son Gohan, of the past, destroyed the most evil and powerful android though. His name was Cell.'   
  
I let a tears fall down my cheeks. 'Did he survive?'   
  
'Yes… he is very much alive and well.' Trunks continued.   
  
I smiled. I prayed the me of that time and the Gohan of that time would find each other and fall in love. That they would one day have a daughter named Son Pan too. But most of all I prayed that the me of that time loved Son Gohan for the man he was. Just like how I loved mine. 


End file.
